The Ents Go Marching
by Meloblaster
Summary: This is a songfic inspired by the second LOTR movie, the Two Towers. Go watch it! Queen Li, this is songfic is a reply for you.


**_Meloblaster_**: Heyo, my fellow blasters. Hope you enjoy this songfic! Sing it to the tune of 'The Ants Go Marching'

**_Azkaban Canuck_**: I should have known you'd do something like this, considering you kept on singing 'The Ants Go Marching' all through LOTR. 

**_Meloblaster_**: And pissing off Her Royal Highness Pharoahess Michelle with it. Never underestimate a Blaster, my friend. And don't forget, I am the Chief Blaster of the Universe after all. So it only makes sense for me to have a few tricks up my sleeve…

**_Pharoahess_**: You did not piss me off! Nobody can piss the Pharoahess off, unless it is the Pharoahess herself, of course

**_Meloblaster_**: But you should have seen your face! It was priceless!

**_Pharoahess_**: I knew you were going to say that.

**_Azkaban Canuck_**: Anyway, the Ents, the plot inserts, and the song belong to their own respective creators, yadyadya. Meloblaster just fused them together. 

**_Meloblaster_**: So sit back, relax, and enjoy the song!

The Ents Go Marching

The Ents go marching one by one, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching one by one, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching one by one

Treebeard said, "Let's have some fun!"

And they all went marching down to storm the grounds

Of Isenguard's domain.

Hoom Hoom Hoom

The Ents go marching two by two, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching two by two, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching two by two

Treebeard said, "There's much to do!"

And they all went marching down to storm the grounds

Of Isenguard's domain.

Hoom Hoom Hoom

The Ents go marching three by three, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching three by three, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching three by three,

Saruman will pay for cutting down their trees

And they all went marching down to storm the grounds

Of Isenguard's domain.

Hoom Hoom Hoom

The Ents go marching four by four, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching four by four, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching four by four,

Treebeard told Saruman to open the door

And they all went marching down to storm the grounds

Of Isenguard's domain.

Hoom Hoom Hoom

The Ents go marching five by five, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching five by five, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching five by five,

Saruman from Isenguard they will drive.

And they all went marching down to storm the grounds

Of Isenguard's domain.

Hoom Hoom Hoom

The Ents go marching six by six, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching six by six, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching six by six

They crushed the men with giant sticks

And they all went marching down to storm the grounds

Of Isenguard's domain.

Hoom Hoom Hoom

The Ents go marching seven by seven, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching seven by seven, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching seven by seven,

But how could that be? There's only eleven.

But they all went marching down to storm the grounds

Of Isenguard's domain.

Hoom Hoom Hoom

The Ents go marching eight by eight, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching eight by eight, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching eight by eight

Saruman, prepare to meet your fate

And they all went marching down to storm the grounds

Of Isenguard's domain.

Hoom Hoom Hoom

The Ents go marching nine by nine, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching nine by nine, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching nine by nine,

Please hurry, Ents, we don't have much time.

And they all went marching down to storm the grounds

Of Isenguard's domain.

Hoom Hoom Hoom

The Ents go marching ten by ten, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching ten by ten, hurrah! Hurrah!

The Ents go marching ten by ten,

It's best not to anger them again.

And they all went marching down to storm the grounds

Of Isenguard's domain.

Hoom Hoom Hoom

**_Meloblaster:_** Well, hoped you liked it. I know those syllables were a little weird, but I'd try to improve it. I also did not go into detail about what happened when the Ents ransacked Isenguard. All I can say is, 'They'll kick your butt goodbye, Saruman! Yes, I know it your motto, Pharoahess, but just lend it to me for now, k? Yeah, so go watch the second LOTR movie in your spare time. TTFN! Ta Ta For Now! *blasts off*

**_PS_**à One last thing: *blasts back and screams at the top of her lungs* I LIKE FEEDBACKS!!!! Please review! Oneigai! SVP! Pretty Pretty Please with a cherry on top! And Please in all other languages!!!! *calms down instantly and becomes expressionless again* If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me. Thanks for your time! 


End file.
